wikialityfandomcom-20200214-history
George W. Bush
George Walker Bush is the 43th President of the United States of America. He is either a great, or the greatest president in US history. Early Life Bush was born on July 4, 1946 in the capital city of Texas, Crawford. His middle name, Walker, was given to him in honor of Cordell Walker, the legendary Texas Ranger. A poor boy growing up, he had to work in a coal mine in order to afford to go to Exeter, Yale, and Harvard. In school, George was a straight A+ student, and became valedictorian of his class. In addition to his academic excellence, he was also an ace pilot in the Texas Air National Guard. His exploits later became the basis for the movie 'Top Gun'. While in the Guard, he not only had a perfect attendance record, but was known for being willing to cover any other Guardsman's shift. How he consistently had the energy to work double, and sometimes triple-shifts is unknown, but presumed to be related to his peak physical condition. Political Career In 1994, Bush was elected as the Governor of Texas. There, he was lauded for his successes in improving the environment, the economy, for reducing the prison population by generously allowing so many inmates to go to "sleep" forever, and for his social reforms; he brought faith-based charities to the forefront by allowing them to fill the void created by his wise cuts of state welfare aid. After the American people voted for him 5-4, Bush became the 43rd President of the United States, inaugurated on January 20, 2001. There is not yet any consensus if he is a great president, or simply the greatest president ever, however, his decision to invade Iraq was either a great or the greatest decision ever made. He is the most beloved president of all time. Best President of the Millennium In March of 2003, George W. Bush was chosen by Time Magazine to be the "Best President of the Millennium." Saddam Hussein did not make the list. Relations to other Political Figures While our fearless leader shares nothing in common either politically or intellectually with Al "Global Warming" Gore, they both share some interest in genetic traits, considering that both of their wives are not MILFS: they both have HOT daughters. White House Correspondents Dinner 2006 On April 29, 2006, President Bush had the pleasure of having Stephen Colbert as the keynote speaker at his 2006 White House Correspondents Association Dinner. Stephen mentioned, among other things, that America "approved of 68% of the job he wasn't doing". Stephen also mentioned his faith in the Commander-in-Chief, saying, "I stand by this man. I stand by this man because he stands for things. Not only for things, he stands on things. Things like aircraft carriers and rubble and recently flooded city squares. And that sends a strong message: that no matter what happens to America, she will always rebound—with the most powerfully staged photo ops in the world." The Bush family was apparently very happy with Colbert's speech, and it is said Bush's nickname for Colbert is 'Earie', (possibly a double entendre, alluding to Stephen being deaf in his right ear, and the eeriness with which he can predict things with The DaColbert Code) In his own words Indeed, President George W. Bush is a fountain of wisdom. He has made more profound statements in his political career than Confucius did in his entire life. The following are a few examples. *"There's an old saying in Tennessee—I know it's in Texas, probably in Tennessee—that says, fool me once, shame on—shame on you.... Fool me... you can't get fooled again."—Nashville, Tenn., Sept. 17, 2002 *"I tell people, let's don't fear the future, let's shape it."—Omaha, Neb., June 7, 2006 *"The point now is how do we work together to achieve important goals. And one such goal is a democracy in Germany."—Washington, D.C., May 5, 2006 * "I have a dream that one day this nation will rise up and live out the true meaning of its creed: "We hold these truths to be self-evident: that all men are created equal." I have a dream that one day on the red hills of Georgia the sons of former slaves and the sons of former slaveowners will be able to sit down together at a table of brotherhood. I have a dream that one day even the state of Mississippi, a desert state, sweltering with the heat of injustice and oppression, will be transformed into an oasis of freedom and justice. I have a dream that my four children will one day live in a nation where they will not be judged by the color of their skin but by the content of their character. I have a dream today."- Date Unknown *I can look you in the eye and tell you I feel I've tried to solve the problem diplomatically to the max, and would have committed troops both in Afghanistan and Iraq knowing what I know today."—Irvine, Calif., April 24, 2006 *"I aim to be a competitive nation."—San Jose, Calif., April 21, 2006 *"I strongly believe what we're doing is the right thing. If I didn't believe it—I'm going to repeat what I said before—I'd pull the troops out, nor if I believed we could win, I would pull the troops out."—Charlotte, N.C., April 6, 2006 *"If the Iranians were to have a nuclear weapon they could proliferate."—Washington D.C., March 21, 2006 *"No question that the enemy has tried to spread sectarian violence. They use violence as a tool to do that."—Washington, D.C., March 22, 2006 *"He was a state sponsor of terror. In other words, the government had declared, you are a state sponsor of terror."—On Saddam Hussein, Manhattan, Kan., Jan. 23, 2006 *"Our enemies are innovative and resourceful, and so are we. They never stop thinking about new ways to harm our country and our people, and neither do we."—Washington, D.C., Aug. 5, 2004 Trivia *Is a direct descendant of Jesus Christ. *George W Bush transmits Low Approval Ratings through his saliva. *In the 2004 Election campaign, Bush quelled rumors that had been going around on The Internets that the draft would be reinstated. *During the opening of his speech at the 2006 White House Correspondents' Association Dinner, Colbert recognized George W. Bush as his hero. *During the Colbert's speech at the 2006 White House Correspondents' Association Dinner, President Bush did not sit next to his wife Laura. *During the Colbert's speech at the 2006 White House Correspondents' Association Dinner, President Bush farted in Stephen Colbert's general direction. *After Colbert's speech at the 2006 White House Correspondents' Association Dinner, he shook President Bush’s hand but did touch his wife Laura (unlike Bill Clinton, who is groping your wife as we speak). This is because Dubya and Stephen have a standing agreement not to come in contact with each other's wives, in case they accidentally seduce them with their respective charm, grace, and wit. *Contrary to populary belief, Bush does not strangle kittens for fun. *He is also know to the public as the great decider